This invention relates to hetrocylic organic explosives and more particularly to nitrated tetrazoles.
3-nitro-1,2,4-triazol-5-one (NTO) is typically recrystallized in water. Unfortunately, NTO recrystallizes from water in relatively large, jagged rod-like particles that have a tendency to agglomerate. The irregular and jagged crystal shapes cause the mixing of the explosive formulations with NTO to be highly viscous and difficult to process and to pour. As a result, the amount of NTO which can be used in a processable explosive composition is limited and the performance of the explosive is therefore reduced.